


同居三十题

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 现代Paro/假设大家都住在一起三对小情侣的同居日常
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「 1. 相拥入眠 」

由于睡前看书的习惯让Rapunzel总是比Jack晚睡一些。

床头微弱的灯光映衬着书中的文字，余光中一直伴随着的是那缠绕在她指尖的，对方的银色发丝。不同于平常爱玩闹的性格，睡梦中沉稳恬静的他总能让她嘴角挂起抹不去的笑意。

然而每次在关灯睡下后，Rapunzel总会被Jack一个转身拥入怀中，也不知他究竟是睡着了没。

月光透过窗帘之间的缝隙时，Hans能隐隐约约看到枕边人的身型。

Elsa面对透着月光的窗户，被子下的她抱住双臂将自己整个人都蜷缩着。

心事重重，这是长久以来已成生命一部分的习惯。

总是过分警戒，他是如此，她亦是如此。

Hans翻过身来伸出双臂触碰到她几近冰凉的肌肤，从背后轻轻怀抱住她。

接着在时间过去了很久以后，不知不觉间，他搭在她腰间的手也总是会被她的手自然地覆盖住。

Merida有大半夜睡意朦胧地从床上爬起来翻冰箱吃宵夜的习惯，这是众所周知的事。

Hiccup这个考古学者经常半夜赶工，有时一个头脑中突然闪现的点子都能让他从床上爬起来熬几个通宵，然后每次都是一不小心就趴在桌上睡着了，这也是众所周知的事。

不过每次Hiccup都是在客厅的沙发上盖着毛毯醒来的，没有人知道他是怎么从厨房饭桌上半夜移动到客厅沙发上的，没有人。

「 2. 一同外出购物 」

跟在Elsa身后穿行于商场各大冷柜中的Hans冷眼看向自己正推着的购物车。

巧克力布丁，巧克力布朗尼，巧克力奶油卷，巧克力酥皮泡芙，巧克力杯形蛋糕…只有你想不到，没有你买不到的，Hans觉得自己很可能会被当成甜品促销员。

除了日常食物以及要给隔壁那两对疯狂买苹果味的东西和成箱的冰镇花茶就算了，Elsa前段时间还自己买了个小冰箱放在卧室里就为了存这些玩意，然后还能在两三天内就飞速解决掉。所以Arendelle家的人对于巧克力的蜜汁执着究竟是怎么回事啊？

在Hans全神贯注挑红酒的时候，Elsa神不知鬼不觉地又跑到冰柜前待着了。

“不买？”她看起来丝毫没有想从冰柜中拿什么东西的意思。

“卡路里量超了。”她的语调没有多大起伏，只是耸耸肩扭头离开了冰柜。Hans继续推着车跟着她离开，眼角瞥见了冰柜中被装饰得精美的巧克力慕斯。

回到家后，在Jack企图用苹果饼干分散在游戏中领先的Merida的注意力，Hiccup帮着把Rapunzel倒了六杯的冰镇花茶端到客厅茶几上之后，Elsa看见了塑料袋里装着的，那莫名其妙多出来的巧克力慕斯。

「 3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影&24\. 因天气恶劣被困在家里 」

在一个风雨交加的夜晚，不知道其他两对出门跑哪去了的Hiccup和Merida，决定在这样伸手不见五指的黑夜玩点刺激的。

于是他们跑到楼下店里租借了恐怖片来看。

关上客厅的灯，点上Rapunzel自制的蜡烛，两人都把手机静音，沙发因为两人的重量而深深地陷进去，整个客厅除了电视机和蜡烛都是黑灯瞎火的。

电影剧情开始没多久后，Merida感觉自己好像看到了苹果。

在女主角走过老宅的画廊时，她好像的确看到了有一幅画是苹果，而且它的颜色和光泽都画得非常逼真。

而同样的，Hiccup也觉得自己好像看到了什么，但不是苹果，而是动物的头骨。

按理说在恐怖片里骷髅啊头骨啊这些元素都很常见，但那个动物头骨之间的裂缝和纹路都很天然，完全不像塑料制品，很像是那种值得考古挖掘的头骨。

“Hic，你…有没有看见…苹果？”

“没…没有啊，你有没有看见...动物头骨？”

随着电影剧情的推进，两人反复确认过好几次能看见很多苹果和头骨，但都看不见对方说的东西。

一股寒意从背后袭来，Merida拉住Hiccup的胳膊打了个寒颤，Hiccup感觉自己的汗毛都竖起来了，电影的画面和音效逐渐开始转变为暴风雨前的平静。

电影画面中的女主角在黑暗中满面惊恐地慢慢转过身去，一个狰狞的身影以非人的姿态向她快速逼近，就在这时，客厅的门被猛然打开，两个逆光的黑影出现在眼前，吓得Merida和Hiccup随着电影中女主角的尖叫声一起大叫起来。

Elsa啪地打开客厅的灯，眼前的一团红一团褐紧紧贴合在一起，两人几乎是互相贴面地倒在沙发上。

这么明目张胆地在客厅干这种事还不记得锁门真是太大逆不道了。

“我说啊…你们至少在门口挂条袜子也行啊。”Elsa遮住自己的眼睛拉着Hans就要往自己房间走，“不，他们应该是被我们吓到的。”Elsa顺着Hans的满脸冷漠看向电视机——啊，原来是这样。

于是他们也加入了看电影的队伍。

继续关上灯，电影已经进行到一半，而Hans和Elsa则是不费吹灰之力就把前情提要猜了个大概，还顺带被Hiccup和Merida强行解说苹果和头骨的存在。

于是这两人满脸黑线——他们怕不是吃苹果吃傻了考古考傻了？

“这些主角等下肯定又会作死然后打开那扇门的。”Elsa说着却莫名其妙环住了Hans的胳膊。

于是果不其然地，主角们转动着门把，然后门被砰地一声自己打开了，而与此同时，电视机外的世界中，他们的门也砰地一下被打开，门外站着长发紊乱浑身滴水的女人以及另一个颓靡身影都与电影中几乎如出一辙。

Hiccup与Merida又被眼前的景象吓得大叫起来，而Hans和Elsa则几乎是被他俩吓到而发出惊叫声，门外的人影面对这突如其来的高分贝音量也被吓到叫出了声。

“你们大半夜的什么毛病？”开灯的是Jack，而他身旁的是被大雨淋湿的Rapunzel。

扒开自己脸上贴着的金发看到了电视机中放映的影片后，Rapunzel几乎是瞬间双眼放光。

“为什么你们开门一定要这么用力？？”Merida想把枕头扔过去的手被Hiccup及时制止。

不生气，不生气，佛系，佛系。

最终，在雷雨交加的黑夜之中，同居的三对小情侣们就这样一起经历了和谐的恐怖电影之夜。

「 4. 一方的起床气 」

Jack起床气非常严重，他以前的室友们比如Hiccup和Hans都是对这一点了然于心的。

明明跪求他们务必要带他一起起床的人是Jack，但光着脚拿着根破棍子满场追杀他们还把家里空调设定成北极温度的也是他。

还让不让人活了。

以至于Hiccup还曾经和Hans试图密谋一场绑架案想把这混蛋彻底摆脱。

所以当他们看到他能泰然自若地早起时也是将口中的咖啡喷了对方一脸。

后来他们才知道Jack这小子每天早上按时醒来以后耳根泛红面带傻笑的原因。

当你每天早上都能听到你喜欢的人打电话叫你起床的时候，起床气什么的都见鬼去吧。


	2. Chapter 2

「 5. 做饭 」

在大家一起带对象同居之前，Jack基本上过的都是吃上顿没下顿的日子。

那时候他们几个大男人住在一起，Hiccup除了会做鱼还是鱼，蒸鱼烤鱼炸鱼，只要让他做饭那三餐基本都被鱼承包了。

Jack靠着以前兼职得来的经验顶多做做冷饮，最会做饭的当属Hans，可他这种做风投经理的大忙人一没时间二嫌麻烦的，他们几个就没办法一直靠下馆子或者外卖生存着。

可自从Rapunzel出现后，几乎是应有尽有要什么有什么，从街边小吃到法式佳肴，从前菜到饭后甜点，几乎没有什么是她搞不定的。

只要在她面前撒个娇装个乖，大家就能美滋滋地饱餐一顿，她就差没被当个宝让大家给供着了。

当然，这也是Jack深感困扰的原因。

他的小女友隔三差五地因为大家的求食欲望而奔波于厨房，Hans有时间的时候会跑去厨房帮Rapunzel搭把手，Hiccup会在她身边非常认真地研究做菜技巧（其实只是对熬骨头汤比较感兴趣），而Merida则总在她做饭的时候对她熊抱并展开蹭脸杀攻势。

“喂Elsa，你让你男人离我的太阳花远一点。”

“那不能，他走了谁帮忙做饭，你么？”

Elsa嘲讽脸×1

Jack语塞×1

“喂Hic你自己去研究鱼和骨头的做法就好了啊，快离我家太阳花远一点。”

“我才不想被一个只会做冰镇冷饮的人这么说。”

Hiccup无视脸×1

Jack语塞×2

“喂Mer…”

“啊？”

Merida凶巴巴×1

“没…没事。”

Jack蹲墙角×1

然后一时语塞的Jack被突然扭头靠近的Rapunzel喂了一口刚出锅的焗意面，她伸手将不小心沾到他嘴角的些许芝士抹下送入自己口中。

“我觉得差不多了，你觉得呢？”她满脸期待地看着他，Jack回过神来后笑着点点头：“好吃。”

看着她满意地继续在厨房忙活的身影，Jack耸耸肩。

算了，他都想些什么呢，每次第一个尝到这些菜肴味道的人，不正是自己么？

「 6. 大扫除 & 7\. 浏览过去的照片 」

每个月的大扫除之日无疑是发现秘宝的日子。

比如藏在电视机后一直攒着却无人管辖的硬币，比如在沙发缝隙间夹了不知多久的陌生名片，再比如Jack总能在他们的房间里找到Rapunzel丢失了许久的栗梅色颜料，然后又看着她用这些颜料在墙壁上作出她念叨过许久的图形。

在Hiccup和Merida对他们的房间进行大扫除的时候，除了仔细整理清理Hiccup满是资料样本的书桌以外，就是Merida曾经从各式马赛和骑射大赛上赢得的奖杯了。

除了她奖品柜里陈列的几个金奖杯以外，Hiccup同样小心翼翼地和Merida一起将床下的箱子里的其他奖杯也都擦得锃亮。

Elsa总爱在收拾完后坐在床沿边盯着她和妹妹的合照发呆。

“需要换一个新相框么？”差不多收拾完房间的Hans从她背后整个环住她，“我只是挺想她的而已。”

她轻轻搭上他的胳膊，将合照放回床头，正好摆在他们两个和大家的合照旁边。

没办法呀，自己有自己的道路要走，而Anna也有自己的人生目标，方向不同罢了。

“那下周末回去一趟吧。”Elsa撩起散落在肩头的长发，Hans伸手帮她把脖颈上的项链解开，“不急。”化妆镜前的她勾起嘴角，为他稍带疑惑的眼神作了简洁的解释：“前段时间通话的时候，她说让我回去抱俩。”

低头轻声笑了笑，Hans将项链放入首饰盒后顺势解开了她衬衣下别的什么东西，后者转过身去熟练地勾住他的颈部，只听他俯下身子在她耳边轻声细语道，

“不早说，上床。”

「 8. 吐槽对方的生活习惯 」

Hiccup曾经认为和Merida同居简直就像和一个定时炸弹绑在一起。

比如她非常厌恶打断她梦乡的人。

以前他们家楼下还经常有喝完酒成群结队出来压马路引吭高歌的学生们，惹得Merida气冲冲地打开窗户和他们展开以小时为单位的骂战，情到深处就又不依不饶地开始和他们拿鸡蛋互砸，Hiccup则在一旁替她补给鸡蛋，可Merida骑射私教的身份多厉害呀，那可是一砸一个准，再加上隔壁窗户Jack冰桶和Elsa法律威胁的友情助攻，最终他们的街区安宁保卫战获得大成功，整片区域一到午夜就变得无比寂静。

后来他还听说Merida以前独居的时候扔过榴莲弹，也是百分百命中。

于是Hiccup每次看见Merida接触鸡蛋或榴莲都心惊胆战的。

而Merida不一样了，她觉得和Hiccup同居后还是蛮有趣的。

“他俩前戏要这么久的吗？？”

“看看明天谁黑眼圈最重就知道谁在上谁在下了。”

“按这速度会很疼的吧…”

就像…他们都喜欢在其他两对为爱鼓掌的时候趴在墙上边听动静边计时一样。

非常，非常有趣。

「 9. 相隔两地的电话 」

在Rapunzel因工作而去西部为国际艺术展开展的时候，Jack还是能一如以往地每早都接到她打来的电话让他按时起床。

去外地参加会议的时候，Hans也偶尔会在晚上接到Elsa打来的电话，并听到对方在电话中故作失望的声音，“原来你还活着啊，可惜了。”

一阵略带疲意的轻笑过后，Elsa总能在他道晚安时稍作安心。

而Merida和Hiccup就比较厉害了，在Hiccup跟着考古所的队伍远征而Merida看着身边的两对不停闪光，自己抱着家里的抱枕满地打滚时，大家看不下去了，觉得应该帮她做些什么。

于是Rapunzel和Elsa一人贡献了一条塞了棉花的胳膊，而Jack和Hans则一人贡献了一条塞了棉花的腿。

在Hiccup开着视频时的iPad，长抱枕加上两条胳膊两条腿，就形成了因出门考古而进化的升级版Hiccup。

“抱歉啊Mer，”Jack指着升级版Hiccup的两腿之间挠了挠头，“没能把男人最重要的部分给拟…”

然后他那俊俏的脸蛋直吃了一记来自Merida的友情破颜拳。

“要记得给我带土特产哟。”Merida边啃着苹果边和升级版Hiccup说着。

“我今天吃了华夫饼，培根煎蛋，还有三明治，你呢？”屏幕上的Hiccup看着有些灰头土脸的，“嗯…今天Punzie给我们做了海鲜。”Merida拉住升级版Hiccup的手晃来晃去，看到对方有些期待的神情，她又补充了一句：“你快点回来就能一起吃啦！”

看到屏幕那边露出的神采奕奕，Hiccup也咧嘴笑了起来。

好，那等我回去我们一起吃大餐。

“说起来，Jack说的’升级版Hiccup’是什么东西啊？”

“什么也不是，你不需要知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

「 10. 早安吻 」

每天早晨Jack都睡眼惺忪地打开房门，凭着记忆走进厨房后习惯性地环抱住那个金色的身影，虽然没睡醒，但他总会眯着眼微微低下头等她向自己说早安。

“好啦，你再迟到的话一定会被North先生骂的吧。”Rapunzel的注意力依然在煎鸡蛋上，但也不妨碍她偏过头去将自己的脸颊轻轻贴在他刻意扬起的双唇上，随即又揉揉他的银发打发他去洗漱。

Elsa则爱坐在餐桌旁边吃早餐边给自己的助理发送需要对方整理的东西。

转头看见Hans颈上环绕着还未整理好的领带边向她走来，她便叼起还未吃完的吐司腾出双手为他系着领带，后者在等领带系好后也顺势咬住她嘴上叼着的另一半吐司，随即转头提上公文包便出门了。

起床后的Merida总是风风火火地洗漱穿衣，期间还会被准备出门的Jack幸灾乐祸一番。

在十分钟内打理好一切的她总会在出门前跑向正在吃早餐的Hiccup，Hiccup也习惯性地抬起头被她捧住脸颊，面包中花生酱的味道总通过那轻轻的吻而留在她的嘴角。

「 12. 讨论关于宠物的话题 」

公寓里曾经有过宠物，一直黑猫。

准确地说，是Hiccup父母养着的黑猫，由于Haddock先生和太太出门一段时间而交给Hiccup来照顾的黑猫，它小时候牙齿长得很慢所以被命名为Toothless。

Toothless防范意识很强而且很怕生，最开始见到大家的时候基本只待在Hiccup身边，别人碰都碰不得。

虽然听Hiccup本人说过，他以前也没少被Toothless咬。

一开始最喜欢这只黑猫的当属Rapunzel，她几乎一到家就会四处寻找Toothless，而且她也很快就被它接受并且不怎么抗拒被她摸了。

Rapunzel给它布置了温暖的小窝，并且特意买了合适的猫粮每天乐此不疲地照顾着它。

周末的时候，每当她坐在阳台边上边晒太阳边看书时，在她身旁打游戏的Jack发现Toothless会在不知不觉间爬上阳台，然后枕在她膝上边晒着太阳边享受着她帮它顺毛。

“Hic，你父母什么时候把Toothless接回去？”

“应该还有一段时间吧…怎么了？”

啊…要冷静。

绝对不能让别人知道他在和一只猫争风吃醋。

最莫名其妙的就是Toothless最开始的时候很轻易地就愿意和Merida亲近。

它会在她看电视的时候顺着沙发爬上她的肩头，蹭蹭她身上那带着Hiccup气息的衬衫，然后偷偷摸摸地挠着她红色的卷发。

Merida一开始以为它是看中了自己手上的苹果，也试图狠下心和它一起分享的来着，却不知道为什么感受到了这猫眼神中那深深的鄙视。

虽然长得很可爱，但哪有脾气这么古怪的猫啊！Merida鼓起腮帮子不打算再理它。

然后在Hiccup看到坐在电视机前啃苹果的Merida，以及坐在她头顶上莫名乖巧一起看电视的Toothless以后，他竟然有种被戳心的感觉。

“喂Hic你在那边突然捂胸口干嘛！”

“没…没事。”

自己的萌点真是越来越奇怪了。

至于Elsa，她倒不像Rapunzel那样喜欢它，却也不像Merida那样任其到处蹭，顶多心血来潮的时候摸摸它柔顺的毛罢了。

尽管有时候，当她坐在沙发上处理事务的时候会让Toothless在自己双膝上入睡，而当Toothless被Hiccup送走的那一刻，她也是盯着它离开的门最久的那个。

好吧，她其实不讨厌宠物。

默默叹了口气，片刻后却舒展开眉头。

Elsa托腮看着自家男人因为沙发上粘到的猫毛而几乎喷嚏没停过。

所以，为了避免不必要的争风吃醋，突如其来的心口暴击以及让某人过敏休克，大家最终一致同意，还是不要养宠物了好。


End file.
